Senseless
by CelestialHeavens
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to go into a different world? Not just any other different world, but a world you know so well you never thought it could be possible or even can possibly be real? A girl named Kaya Cybil thought so.
1. A Normal Day?

**A Normal day?**

It's just a normal day in where you live, just hanging out in the sun and sighed, it a very beautiful day out and you're just soaking in the sun, enjoying the day. After you're done, you got up off the grass you were sitting on and walked out of the park and into the the busy and loud city streets.

You are walking home, just minding your own business, until you have a disturbing feeling that you are being followed you didn't want to stop walking and didn't dare turn around to see who's following you, you started to sweat and and just continued walking. But then out of nowhere, you got tackled to the ground, you started to scream but then stop by seeing who it is. The person that attacked you is just none other than your cousin, your cousin laughed and spoke,

"Hey Kai (Nickname... Sort of), did you think I was a stalker?"

Your eye twitched and pushed her off you and you told her,

"Yes! Never,ever do that again!"

Your cousin is named, Maya Gale. The both of you aren't really related by blood. Long story short, your Uncle got married with her Aunt, so the both of you are now relatives, not cousins. (She just calls you her cousin.) The problem is, she gets on your nerves sometimes,

"Hm, Kaya-chan, we should buy some new clothes for you. I mean, I don't know why you don't want to dress up in really pretty clothes and make up, you have the right figure and a cute face to attract guys."

See? You started to fume with irritation,

"Hey! I don't see anything wrong with anything I wear! And besides, make up is a bother to put on! So, just drop it, okay!"

Maya raised her eye brow at you and and spoke,

"What? You keep complaining that not having a boyfriend sucks, so you should be greatful that I'm helping you."

You went speechless and hung your head (T_T). She's right, you haven't had a boyfriend at all, from elementary through high school, you are eighteen now and still no sign... But there was that one time, when you almost got one, but later discovered that he just wanted to get in your pants and you just met him in one day, so then you just told him off.

"See? Told yoooou."

She said playfully while poking you, you growled and slapped her hand away,

"Hey, even though you want to help me get a boyfriend dosen't mean I have to dress like you!"

You snapped, Maya had a playful grin on her face with her hands on her hips,

"Okay, whatever you say."

She then started walking and then turned around to look at you,

"Well, it's nice bumping into you, bye!"

Maya waved and ran, you narrowed your eyes watching your cousin leave, when she's out of your sight you let out a sigh, feeling releived that all of that is over. but you then noticed that it's getting dark so you speed walked.

It's now very dark and you started to worry. You hated the dark, it scars you. You suddenly tensed when you have the same feeling as before, so you sigh irriated think that it might be just your cousin trying to startle you again, you turned around ready to speak, but no one is there. You can feel sweat on your whole body in fear you gulped, you then can hear laughs. You tried to see where it's coming from, but couldn't find the source. You then noticed that the street is empty, that's funny, the street was busy before now it looks like it's just you and the voice. You hear something from behind you, you are about to turn around but felt a sudden pain on your side. You touched it and raise your hand and see something red on it, you feel very faint and felt contact with the ground. The laugh seem to be close now, you can barely see their shoes, your vision is so blurry you tried to look up at the person who did this but fell into darkness for the first time in your life...

You are in the dark for a while, not knowing what's happening. Are you... Dead? You did not know, all you are doing right now is floating in the darkness, the horrible darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This story of mine is being brought here from Quizilla and just wanted to bring it here too. ^_^ This story was made long ago so the story might sound ameturish at times (though I have to admit I still think my writing is still ameturish. .;) though I'm still working on this one too so it's not exactly done yet. Also sorry I haven't updating on the other story that's been here I'm still thinking up some more ideas for that and am still thinking, so you can read this one instead when I've got an idea. ^_^


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

It's a peaceful day in the in the farm lands a farmer took a short break until he saw something in the fly over his head and it crashed farther in the distance, startling the farm animals and the farmer.

"What was that? I better check it out."

The farmer decided to check it out, so he took his shot gun and drove his truck to where the thing crash landed. When he got there, he sees a huge crater. He got out of his truck and walked hesitently up to the crater with his shotgun. He leaned in a bit closely, to try to examine what's in the crater. All he sees is a white giant ball that kind of looks like a baseball with a round red thing on it, then it opened and he could see light from the thing, the farmer is shaking in fear and doesn't know what to do but watch, after the pod opened fully, something or someone got out of the the pod, the figure stood straight and started flying up from the crater and landed in front of the scared farmer. He could see clearly that it's a man, a man with really long spikey hair in an armor with a scouter over his right eye, he has two red bands, both on the right, one on his arm and the other on his thigh. The farmer backed up a few inches in fear, holding up his shotgun to his chest.

"So, the creatures in this planet are still alive. Kakkarot has failed us!"

The strange man spoke in disgust, the farmer tried to stutter a word,

"G-get off a of my property."

The strange man looked at the farmer, and decided to scan his power level. He smiked and took a few steps,

"Your power is weak. A level five, too bad."

The farmer pointed his shotgun at the man, ready to shoot and threatened,

"Look, don't come any closer, or I'll shoot!"

The man took a step, not caring what the farmer said so the farmer then fired at him with fear. The farmer expected the bullet to hit him, but the man caught it! The man chukled,

"Here, catch."

He then flung it back to him at the same speed as the bullet tried to hit him and hit the poor farmer, sending him flying to his truck, damaging it.

"Haha! What a fragile breed of people."

The man then saw a poweer level from his scouter,

"There's a high power level over there, Must be Kakkarot."

He then flew to the direction to where the power level is.

_**/Somewhere Else/**_

Goku is flying on the nimbus with his son to a house in the middle of nowhere, he looked at the boy in his hand and said,

"Here we are, Gohan!"

When they got closer, he jumped off the nimbus with the boy in hand and landed on the small island, he walked closer with big happy smile on his face and called,

"Hey, is anyone home?"

Then a few people came out of the house, suprised to see him,

"Goku!"

"Hey!"

They spoke happily,

"Hi!"

They then noticed the boy in his hands,

"Hey, who's the kid?"

"Goku, Babysitting? Well."

Goku smile and looked at boy and said,

"He's my son."

Everyone are shocked of what they heard,

"Pretty wild, huh?"

"Wow..."

"Oh, Goku, he's adorable."

"Gohan, say hi."

The little boy looked up at his father, then at the people and bowed,

"Hello, everybody."

Everybody else bowed as well,

"This is Gohan."

"Gohan? I see, you named him after your grandfather."

"That's right."

Krillin is happy to see his old friend after all these years and is suprised that he has a son now, he then saw something at the corner of his eye, so he turn his head and see something or someone falling from the sky. Krillin gasped and turned to Goku and the rest,

"Hey, guys? There's someone falling from the sky."

He said, pointing at it, Goku blinked questioningly and looked at the direction Krillin was pointing at and can see a figure falling, yes it is indeed a person, the person then fell into the water.

**/Your PoV/**

You opened your eyes slightly, feeling light around you, feeling cold and you couldn't breathe, but is too tired to move, you then could see a blurry thing coming close to you and feelt it grab onto your arm and pulled you up to the surface, you blacked out again.

**/Third Person PoV/**

Krillin, Bulma and Roshi watched Goku Save the person that fell from the sky from drowning in the water and brought her to the island,

"Is she alright?"

Goku layed her down on the sandy beach and answered,

"I don't know I think she's alive."

The girl then started coughing up water but is still unconcious,

"We should bring her inside, so she could rest there in the mean time."

Bulma stated,

"Alright, I'll take good care of her."

Roshi spoke trying to surpass a chuckle, Bulma fumed and wacked him on the head,

"I'll take care of her."

So, Goku picked the unconsious girl inside the pink house with Bulma following behind. After they're done, Goku decided to go outside while Bulma stayed with the girl and watched over her.

"Is that girl going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine-"

Goku then senced a powerful force,

"What is it?"

Krillin asked,

"What is it Goku?"

"Man, something is heading straight for us."

Everyone then looked at the direction where Goku is looking at, Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi kept their guard up, keeping thier eyes for anything, They then saw something in the sky, this time it's not a falling figure, but a figure flying towards them, Krillin looked and spoke,

"It can't be, Piccolo."

The figure then got closer and and landed right in front of them, with a smirk on his face, Goku and his student and teacher went into a fighting stance with gohan hiding behind his leg, wondering what the stranger wants.

**/Your Pov/**

You woke up at the sound of a crash, you got up feeling super confused, where are you? You seem to be in a living room that some what looks familiar to you, but not as much, you looked around the room then noticed some guy laying on the ground seeming to be unconcious right where a hole is with his leg hanging on it as if he got thrown through the house, you looked closely and gasped,

"What the hell...?"

You got off the couch and walked out of the house with a confused look on your face, when you did everyone turned to your attention, you don't know if you want to run back inside or just stay, you're just to stunned to move because, right in front of you is none other than the DBZ Characters you know! There is Goku, Bulma, Master Roshi, Gohan and Raditz! There's even that Turtle, Krillin you already saw,

"What the...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So yeah. Did you know this story has a different title? It used to be called, "**Leave out all the Rest**". If you wondered I thought it was lame so I changed it when I was thinking of puting it here and came up wtih "**Senseless**". Don't ask why.


	3. Confusion

**Leave Out All The Rest/DBZ/ Part 3**

**Confusion**

The man turned his head but still eyeing you for a bit but then turned his attention to Goku,

"Tell me, did you suffer a serious blow to the head, when you were young?"

"What?"

"When you were a kid, did you hit your head?"

The stranger said again sounding irritated, Goku is trying to give Gohan to Bulma for protection but having a little trouble doing so, when he succeed, Raditz took a few steps towards him looking pretty angry,

"Did you hear?"

"Yes. I don't remember very well, but I did hit my head when I was a child."

The man is getting angrier when he took a few more steps towards him,

"I still have a scar when it happened."

"You fool, you forgot!"

"Forgot what? Tell me!"

Goku demanded, then Roshi called his name, everyone turned to him, you listened as well. Master Roshi then told Goku and everyone about how his granfather found Goku. After he is done, Goku Looked at Master Roshi questioningly,

"I'm from outter space?"

"Yes."

You walked a bit closer not really thinking properly then stopped right beside Bulma, and stared at this strange person. Goku tured his attention back to him,

"Alright, who are you? What do you want from me?"

He demanded,

"Taking warning- If there is a trace of memories in there, I will find a way to reveal them!"

Then a sound of wood dropping on the floor followed by grunts is heard,

"Krillin, are you okay?"

Krillin rubbed his head painfully and warned,

"Becarful, Goku. He's not normal."

"You're not normal either, my forgetful friend."

Goku is stunned about what he just heard, seeing Goku's face expression,

"You are born in the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior, just like me!"

Goku couldn't believe it, all this time he was an alien invader,

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Raditz. Your older brother."

Almost everyone are suprised of what they heard mostly Goku,

"Goku, has a Brother?"

Goku recovered his temporery shock and yelled,

"And why should I believe you?"

Krillin then asked,

"Yeah, that's right. Why does Goku live on earth if he's from another planet?"

Raditz chuckled and explained about the Saiyan race and what they have to do, like invading other planets and make them ready for sale, and they send little babies to planets that is as "weak" as earth.

"so what you're saying is an abomunation, you're space pirates, that's what you are!"

Bulma glared and hugged Gohan tighter,

"How can you send little babies into space by themselves?"

Raditz has gotten tired of talking and got to the point,

"Kakarrot, with the help of the full moon, you could have destroyed them all in a few years, if you only have remembered!"

everybody are shaking about what Raditz just said but Goku is clueless of what he's talking about, you stayed quiet just watching, as if you're watching the show in person, except you're in it this time which still puzzles you,

"What's a Full moon got to do with anything?"

Raditz is shocked at what Goku said and looked closer and see no tail on Goku,

"What happened to your tail, Kakarrot?"

"My tail?"

Goku looked behind him for a second,

"Why?"

"Answer me, now!"

Goku then told him gone a long time ago, Raditz shook in irritation,

"You fool, did you know whhat you've done? You've lost your true power, you ability to transform in a full moon! Now I see how you could be in good terms with these weaklings!"

Goku had enough of Raditz's words so he told him to go and leave the planet, of course he's not gonna listen, so he then spoke while walking a bit closer to the house and Bulma moved farther from him and you followed but not as scared,

"So, baby brother wants to be left alone well it's a pity, but I can't allow that. Our home planet Vegeta, met an unfortunate accident, some years ago, our homeworld, was destroyed by collision with an asteroid... our entire race was reduced to space dust... even our parents. _your_ parents, Kakarrot."

Everyone are quiet and Raditz cntinued,

"Only four of us were gone when it happened."

he turned his head to look at him then started walking as if he can't stay in one spot for a minute and said,

"You're one of the four, Kakarrot. You see, Kakarrot, you're very important to us and as a matter of fact, we need your help now, little brother. "

He just asked Goku if he could help him with this planet and he needs an extra hand for it, Goku couldn't take it anymore,

"I've had enough! you don't have to worry about that, the answer is no!"

Raditz then looked behind him and see's Gohan,

"Interesting."

Goku looked to Gohan and noticed he's looking at his tail,

"A tail?"

Goku turned back to him and glared,

"Alright, I'll take the boy instead."

Goku then got in to stance and is ready to fight him, when he came close he's just walking, but then he disappeared then reappearand kneed him in the gut, sending him flying then he landed hard on the ground, Gohan then ran to him crying for his dad, Raditz then grabbed Gohan, you then snapped out of your stupified state and then ran and to Raditz and yelled,

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone looked at you, you glared at him but is shaking uncontrollably from all what's happening, now eye's are staring at you and you hated that but you have to do something. Raditz smirked and spoke,

"So, you finally talked. Why was that, were you interested in what you see?"

You gasped feeling your face turning red then glared at him and yelled,

"God damn it, just let the boy go!"

Raditz smirked, then out of nowhere, he knocked you down then picked you up and swung you over his shoulder, you are so stunned you don't really whether to scream or what,

"Heh. You're interesting. I think I'll take you."

You gasped and then started squirming when he said that,

Goku grabbed on to his brother's foot in pain, then begged to leave his son and you out of all of this mess.

"Heh heh, look at how pathetic you've become, Please brother, have some pride."

Raditz then kicked his hand off his foot then told him what he had to do,

"Kakarrot, listen carefully. I'm taking your kid with me, while you take things over, it's high time the boy knew his uncle. If you want to see your kid again, then how about you collect 100 dead bodies of the speices by tomorrow, Oh, and try to enjoy it."

He then flew into the air towards his ship. he flew so fast you sometimes thought he's holding too loosely on you. You don't really like this, you want to hold on for dear life but couldn't really hold on to anything, so all you can do is hope you don't fall off. You then could feel your butt being squeezed, You screamed from that sudden gesture then realized Raditz just grabbed your ass! Your face turned completely red by embaressment and anger,

"Stop that, you damn pervert!"

You yelled struggling, Raditz just laughed at this while you beat his back, while he headed for the place where he landed.


	4. Good Bye

**Good Bye**

You all made it to Raditz's pod in one and a half hour, he then landed and dropped both you and Gohan on the gound, which really hurt. You got up from the ground and see Gohan trying to hide from Raditz by running behind a truck, the man walked up to the truck and picked it up from the ground,

"Big deal, my dad can lift that too, you know!"

After he said that Raditz blew the truck apart making poor Gohan cry, he told him to shut up which made you glare at him and started walking to them then spoke,

"Hey! Stop being a jerk and leave that kid alone! You're scaring him."

Raditz stared at you while you just walked up to Gohan and comforted him,

"Hey, Gohan. It's okay, don't cry. Everthing is going to be okay. I promise."

Raditz started walking your way and grabbed Gohan away from you, making Gohan cry again and walked to the space pod, he then threw Gohan in the pod and closed the door, you stood up and walked up to him angrily,

"Why do you have to be like that! "

Raditz just ignored you and left, you stared blankly at his flying figure, getting smaller by distance. After he's gone, you just sat down on the edge of the crater made by the pod. Well, you can make a run for it and leave Gohan behind because you know full well that Gohan will be okay, but you didn't, you'd feel guilty if you did that. You looked at the pod for a while and sighed, you laid on the grass and closed your eyes. You wondered if this is a dream or is it real... Nah, that's very impossible, but you can't help it. You can feel the wind creasing your face and the grass you're laying on it feels real too even the pain when Raditz dropped you when you guys got here, yes everything is real, you really are in Dragonball Z. Not just a dream, but the real question is **"Why are you here?"**

You then could hear feet touching the ground, you opened your eyes and you looked to the right to see Raditz with fruits and some furry thing you assume is a wolf dead in his arms, you got up into a sittng position and stared at him, he just set them down and let himself dig in, you watched in disgust, his way of eatting is so wolfish, it's so messy...

Time passed by and you didn't move an inch from the crater when you feel Raditz's eyes on you, you turned to him and asked,

"What?"

"I have to say, you're a very attractive female of this planet."

You stiffened when he said that,

"O-oh really? ...I've... never noticed that..."

You then started sweating and feeling really uncomfortable. He then started walking up to you when you got up and started backing away knowing what he wants when suddenly his scouter started beeping, he then turned to where the power levels are coming from and see two figures flying your way. He then sees who it is then crossed his arms as they landed. Goku and Piccolo then glared at Raditz,

"Well, you're a little more resorceful than I thought. And more foolish as well. Tell me, how did you find me?"

"We did. That's all."

"Fine. Then let's try another question... Why did you want to find me?"

"Why do you think? To get my son back!"

"I strongly recomend you join us, Kakarrot!"

You shook your head from what almost happened to you, you turn your head to the space pod and could hear bang from it, as if Gohan is trying to get out. You then turned to the fighters and see them start to fight, Raditz then appeared right behind them which caught them off guard and elbowed them on the back, you watched with full of excitment, You'd never thought you can watch them fight live. you thought in your head that this is pretty cool, Goku and Piccolo are giving out all they've got while Raditz is dodging each of their attacks with a smirk on his face, you twitched at his overconfidence, but continued to watch. So, they tried to attack him from behind but got kickin the face, Goku and Piccolo then charged at him when Raditz flew to the sky and is ready for an attack, Goku and Piccolo then charged upward, Raditz waited for the right moment and then shoot two energy blasts at them. It looked like they bearly dodged them, they both landed and Goku searched for where Raditz is but then appeared right behind him and kicked him, which made him flying farther away from him, Goku got up feeling pain and rubbed off some blood from his lip, he looked up and asked if Piccolo is okay, but then could see that Piccolo is missing an arm. Raditz laughed and made some joke about it, Piccolo then started talking quietly, Raditz then interrupted them,

"You can whisper all you want but you are still going to die."

They talked for a bit and then Goku attacked while Piccolo put his index finger and middle finger to his forehead, you could see vains showing on his head and arm, Goku got hit which made him flying but then jumped into the sky, making an attempt for a kamehameha. Raditz couldn't belive it, his scouter is going crazy, he then turned to look at Piccolo in shock too, his scouter still going crazy, but then went back to Goku's attention and could see a huge energy blast coming his way, you raised your arms over your eyes to block them from the light and waited for it to fade. When it did, you see Raditz still in one piece, you are just in awe of the craziness in front of you,

_'God, this is so intense! How the hell did I get into this mess?'_

Raditz then threw his own ki blast at Goku hitting him, Goku's screams snapped you out of your thoughts and see Goku falling you watched feeling very useless at the scene and see Raditz running towards him and then disappears and reappears infront of Goku and then grabs his collor, ready to punch but didn't. Raditz looked at his scouter and to Piccolo, you turned to Piccolo's direction and see that he finally charged up his attack,

"Let's see if you could dodge this one."

Raditz looked like he doesn't know what to do, Piccolo smirked at this, Raditz then dared him to shoot, so he did. The attack is pretty bright, and everyong seemed to close their eyes When it faded, the result is Raditz dodged the attack, Piccolo is surprised, you just stared at the fight in awe, Raditz then raised his hand up and you could see a small light forming, he then tried to throw it at him, it never happened. Raditz turned and see that Goku grabbed his tail,

"Haha! You were careless, I felt weak when someone sqeezed my tail."

Raditz fell to his knees feeling really weak,

"Kakarrot! Don't tell me you're really going through this! I'm your brother!"

Goku glared and spoke,

"Brother? Don't be ridiculous! You took my son and you tried to kill me and if I heard it right you are trying to exterminate everyone from this planet!"

"You didn't... Take me seriously...? I was only... bluffing...!"

"Don't listento him, Goku! Whatever he says, hold that grip!"

"Please... Little brother... I know I've done some terrible things... But please... Let me live..."

You watched with your mouth slightly open. Goku looked at his brother and spoke,

"You promise to leave?"

"Yes, of course. It's over, I'll tell them that you won't join."

"All lies! Don't let him trick you, hold him!"

"I'll never comeback here again, I promise!"

Goku then hesitently let go of his tail, but in the end got elbowed in the face, Goku flew backwards and landed on his back, Raditz grinned evily and flew to him and put one foot over his chest and looked at Piccolo,

"No! You... Fool...!"

You glared at him for this you don't like it, you just want him stop this. Raditz looked at him and told him that he is a poor excuse to even be a warrior, he told him Saiyan Warrior shouldn't hesitate to kill even their own member of the family and stomped an his ribs really hard that Goku screamed in pain, Raditz stomped even harder on his ribs making Goku scream even louder, you supressed a gasp,

"I can't believe this..."

You feel like you want to faint. Raditz continued stomping on Goku's ribs and just as he is about to end Goku's life until his scouter started up again, he looked around, trying to find where it is but hen laid his eyes to the pod and then pieces of the pod are flying and Gohan came out in the sir and landed right beside you, you stared at him when wiping your tears away. Goku turned to look at his son and told him to runaway, but Gohan is too angry to litsen, Raditz couldn't believe it, a kid having this much power, Gohan glared angrily at him and yelled,

"Leave my dad ALONE!"

He then out of nowhere, charged at Raditz in full power and did a headbutt, making Raditz lose breath and cracked his armour a little bit, after that, Gohan seems to be back to normal and got up, Goku is pretty surprised but then told him to go, Raditz walked slowly in pain to them, Raditz looked at the little boy and hit him, making him fly, Raditz went up to the unconcious Gohan and ready to kill him until Goku got him in a Full Nelson, Raditz tried to struggle his way out of Goku's grasp but can't get free,

"Piccolo! Your Attack! Come on!"

Piccolo laughed evilly, Raditz struggled so much and telling Goku that he's crazy, Piccolo finally gathered enough energy for the same attack that Raditz just dodged, but this time he won't be dodging this one and he won't be the only one to get hit, Piccolo then shot the energy beam and it went through Raditz and Goku, you turned your head away hearing two bodies hit the ground turned back and look at the two brothers, Goku is laying on his back with a big hole in the middle of his chest and Raditz laying on his stomach with a big hole on the same spot. You then turned to Gohan and ran to him, you looked at his unconcious form and gathered him in your arms and stood up seeing Piccolo standing near Raditz looking down on him.

"H-how could he...? Now he's a goner...! The fool... Got to hand it... To my little brother... Willing to die like that..."

You just looked at the unconcious Gohan in your arms while Piccolo talked to Raditz, Raditz told him about two other Saiyans coming to Earth in about a year or so then died, you walked up to the people with Gohan in your arms and looked at Raditz then at Goku feeling a little faint for some reason, maybe it was the excitment. Goku lifted his head and looked at you then spoke,

"Hey, you... Is Gohan okay...?

You turned to him and nodded trying to smile but failing, Piccolo looked at you then asked who you are,

"I'm Kaya Cybil. But I have no idea why and how I got here."

Piccolo glared at you not really believing you, you gulpped, then Goku spoke,

"It's... true, I saved her from drowning when she fell from the sky..."

You and Piccolo looked at him, you fell from the sky? Man talk about Kingdom Hearts style. You then started walking up to Raditz's body and looked at his face, Then a flying air craft then flew to where you are and landed, The door of the air craft then opened and out came Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi. Krillin ran to Goku's side and spoke,

"You're gonna make it, Goku. Just hang on!"

"Goku..."

"Take care of Gohan, for me you guys... And tell Chi Chi that I'll be back... You know I will... So, Don't worry about me... I love you all... Bye..."

Goku then slowly closed his eyes, Krillin called his name and yelled his name the second time when he didn't respond. You feel so sad to see this, even though you knew Goku as an fictional character, it's just too sad to watch, you can feel tears running down your face and hugged Gohan tighter.


	5. One year

**Leave Out All The Rest /DBZ/ Part 5**

**Living One Whole Year In this World Starts... Now!**

Everyone is sad that Goku is gone, even you. But suddenly Goku's body started to dissappear, everyone wondered what happened but you and Piccolo both know what's happened. Bulma and Krillin then walked up to you and Raditz's body with interest for his scouter but walked up to him slowly, you blinked at them and could see that they looked too scared to get close, worrying that he might come back to life and attack them, well you asked if they need a hand, then they looked at you and didn't say anything. You knelt down and reached for Raditz's scouter, you then looked back at Raditz then kneeled down next to him and reached out for the scouter, then out of nowhere Raditz's hand grabbed onto your sleeve, which startled you but that's all he did, he didn't do anything else. You took his hand off of you and place a hand over your heart that's racing from that surprise then quickly took his scouter from him and handed it to Bulma. Bulma checked it and then opened the Scouter, showing it's complicated gears and wires. Bulma then started explaining about making the numbers into the numbers that you guys can read. You then turned to Raditz's dead corpse and wondered what they'd do with it. Piccolo put on his cape and turbin on and grew a new arm like a lizard, startling Bulma and the others and then looked at you, you are still looking at Raditz's body,

"Hey, you okay?"

You raised your head up and then looked at Bulma,

"Um, I'm just wondering. What are you guys going to do with his body?"

Krillin and Bulma turned to look at each other then back at you weirdly,

"Well, I kind of think We shouldn't leave him like this. It's just, leaving a dead body out in the open like this is not good and... Um."

You tried to pick some good words to use to explain yourself then continued,

"All I'm saying is, even though he was going to cause havoc to this world... We should give him a proper burial."

Bulma and Krillin doesn't know what to say, you closed your eyes and then explained yourself again,

"I just don't want to see anyone's body laying around, that's all."

You turned around looking away from them with Gohan in your arms still feeling pretty crappy, you haven't felt this tired in your life. You shook your head and sat on the grass. Bulma then walked up to you, you looked at her and she looked at you and then nodded, you stared for a bit and then nodded back and got up.

"Hey! If you guys are done, I 've got something to say."

You all turn to Piccolo, he walked a few steps and spoke,

"I'll be taking Gohan. For special training."

They are quiet, until Krillin broke the silence,

"Yeah right, you just want to eat 'em, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"But why this child?"

Bulma questioned,

"Earlier today this boy showed signs that he could be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power, so we use it to help us defend the earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It's a long shot, though he might just be too young, we'll see."

Piccolo explained,

"Yeah, he's probubly too young."

"Uh huh, I wouldn't have to chance it if I were you."

You raised an eye brow and just watched them discuss the matter about Piccolo training Gohan, but then spoke,

"I think Piccolo can train Gohan, but yeah, he should ask permission from this boy's mother first."

Piccolo glared and spoke angrily,

"We have no time for that! Try to stop me and I will kill you all! Besides, the boy is in good hands like this girl said."

he then took Gohan out of your hands,

"He'll return to you in one year's time"

He then flew off, you watch them go and then went back to Raditz's body.

**[1 Hour Later]**

After you guys took care of his body, Bulma Krillin and Roshi headed towards the aircraft, you just stayed quiet for several minutes and then followed them and headed to Master Roshi's house. Krillin looked at Gohan's hat they found at the scene and said suddenly,

"I guess one of us have to tell Chi Chi about Goku and Gohan, Huh?"

"Krillin, you and Goku have always been best friends, you should tell her."

Krillin tensed and looked at Roshi, Krillin tried to talk out of the situation but failed, you giggled and and rested your head on the glass window and closed your eyes,

_'This is pretty cool, I'm really in it. It's getting too over whelming, but other than that, I'm glad I'm here, I can interact with these guys. If only I wasn't so shy.'_

You then took a nap all the way to Roshi's house.

**[2 Days Later]**

You met Yajirobe, he is there just to tell Krillin to gather the Z Warriors to a cat named Karin's place and they will be trained by Kami, you also met Chi Chi and her father, seeing that she seems pretty worried that Gohan and Goku didn't come home the other two nights, because Krillin didn't tell her what happened, you always thought that Chi Chi reminds you of your mother if she got worried about stuff like that, only in a more extreme way, she pretty much drove like a man to the island for Krillin. Well they told her what happened and the result is Chi Chi fainting. You guys then brought her in the house. You went outside and look up at the sky, feeling like wanting to explore this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Other persons PoV Actually this is just random and a reference/**

Gohan is on a mountain and tried to figure out how to get down,

"I can't believe mister Piccolo left me here all alone! How am I suppose to get down from here?"

"CLIMB DOWN!"

"I can't even get any food or water. What should I do?"

"I SAID, CLIMB DOWN!"

"If only I have some sticks or reefs laying around, I can make a make shift ladder or rope..."

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hmmm... Guess where that came from... =_=


End file.
